MU2K14:Black Widow
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: Natasha Romanova, known as Black Widow, is one of the greatest spies ever and is one of the best agents S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever had. Now the former Avenger continues to do what she does best.


BLACK WIDOW #1

ONE WOMAN ARMY PART 1

By:Jacob Harper

A man runs through the snow covered forest of Siberia. He breathes heavily as if he is being chased by something. He weaves his way through the forest till he comes to and clearing in the forest.

?:(comm-link) Crimson Hammer...come in Crimson Hammer.

Crimson Hammer: (Responding) This is Crimson Hammer...go do you report?

Shostakov:Cover...has been...discovered.

Crimson Hammer: Damn, you have to get out of there and bring back any information you have,now!

Shostakov: I'm way ahead of you!

?:There he is!

Shostakov: Dammit!

Shostakov runs once again he stays ahead of his pursuers. Dodging gunfire the best he can.

Shostakov:(running) Crimson Hammer I need a little assistance I have six armed men shooting at me!

Crimson Hammer (commlink): You need to make it to the checkpoint Shostakov.

Shostakov: Easy for you to say!

Shostakov continues to run he can stop if he does all is lost. So to buy himself some time he quickly reaches in to pack and pulls out a package he secures it to a tree. He hears his pursuers getting closer so begins to run again this time counting backwards. Once he reaches five detonates the C4. Shostakov can see the tree falling and hear the echoes of the men.

Shostakov: Never leave home without. (commlink) Crimson Hammer... this Shostakov.. come in over.

Crimson Hammer:(commlink) What was that explosion Alexei?

Shostakov: (commlink) Time Crimson Hammer...time now where's my response team at?

Crimson Hammer:(commlink) still a mile away.

Shostakov: (commlink) What? I have an idea.

Crimson Hammer: (commlink) And that is?

Shostakov:(commlink) I'll send response team the package and meet up with them as soon as possible.

Crimson Hammer: (commlink) I do not like this Alexei.

Shostakov: (commlink) World needs to know sir.

Crimson Hammer: (commlink) Very well from what we can see response team is northeast of you location.

Shostakov:(commlink) Affirmative.

Shostakov removes a mini launcher from his side place a capsule in the launcher and fires in the direction.

Shostakov: (commlink) Package is sent blinking green now to keep….argh!

Crimson Hammer: (commlink) Shostakov! Are you there? Answer me! Alexei...Alexei!

?: Whoever this is he ours now.

Crimson Hammer:(throws a chair) Damn! Response team leader where are you?

RT Leader:(commlink) We're coming up on Shostakov's gift sir.

Crimson Hammer:Good. Head south of your direction.

RT Leader: (commlink) Shostakov is meetin….damn take cover!

Crimson Hammer: (commlink) What is happening?

RT Leader:(commlink) Taking heavy fire sir from unknown location,sir!

Crimson Hammer:(commlink) Pull back, now!

The response team pulls back some of the team members are wounded but alive. Crimson Hammer is left wondering who took Alexei Shostakov and hoping one of his best is still alive.

**DAY LATER S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier:**

Agent Addams:Director Coulson.

Phil Coulson: Yes,Agent Addams?

Agent Addams: You have a urgent message in the briefing room,sir.

Phil Coulson: Thank you.

Coulson walks and enters the briefing he turns the screen monitor. On the screen Coulson see a huge man with a brown hair he had a scar on his left cheek.

Phil Coulson: This Director Phil Coulson how can I help you.

?: My name is Andrei Bardzeski of the FSB.

Phil Coulson: The Crimson Hammer

Andrei Bardzeski:You have heard of me?

Phil Coulson: Only by reputation during you time in KGB.

Andrei Bardzeski: I am impressed,however this message is not just for S.H.I.E.L.D but for one of you agents it is for…

Phil Coulson: Natasha Romanova.

Andrei Bardzeski:Indeed.

**S.H.I.E.L.D TRAINING ROOM**

Natasha Romanova better known to the world as Black Widow workouts alone,striking punching bags just focused on the bag. The super-spy has been at the same active for several hours so much a fellow agent attempts to sneak attack her. However,with no luck Natasha is able to take him down easily.

Black Widow:Good try Agent Green. However you need to work on you stealth skill I heard you come.

Agent Green:(on the ground) Thought I get you this time.

Natasha helps Agent Green off the floor. Suddenly,Agent Addams walks in.

Agent Addams: Excuse Agent Romanova the director needs you.

Black Widow: Tell him I'm on my way.

Agent Addams: Yes ma'am.

Agent Green: Must be serious.

Black Widow: Indeed. You just remember what I told you.

Agent Green: I will.

While Natasha departs Agent Melinda May enters the training room.

Melinda May:Natasha.

Black Widow: Melinda or should I call you..

Melinda May: Don't you say it!

Natasha just smiles.

Melinda May: So where are you off to?

Black Widow: Director Coulson needs me.

Melinda May: I see. You still owe me remember?

Black Widow: Still keep track, May?

Melinda May: Rematch you owe me a rematch. And now that your time with the Avengers is over for now.

Black Widow: May,I have no time but Agent Green here would love to spar with you.

Agent Green: Me? Spar with The Cavalry that would be excellent.

May turns to Agent Green and shoots daggers at him. She turns back to Natasha.

Black Widow:May don't hurt him to badly he's a good guy.

Melinda May: (cracking knuckles) Trust I won't.

Natasha leaves and heads up to meet Director Coulson. When she arrives at the briefing room she sees Director Coulson.

Phil Coulson: Romanova,thank you for coming.

Black Widow:What's this about?

Phil Coulson:(pointing at the monitor) I'll let

explain

Andrei Bardzeski:Natasha Romanova the Black Widow in the flesh. I wish I was calling on better news

Black Widow: What seems to be the problem ? And why is the FSB asking for me?

Andrei Bardzeski: One our agents infiltrate a group known as Black Tide. Our agent was able to provide us with details of the base of operation,number of men,even key members. However,he didn't make it to our checkpoint,The Black Tide has him.

Black Widow: I'm sorry to hear that sir,but I repeat myself what does this have to with me. Beside in many eyes I'm looked at as a traitor.

Andrei Bardzeski: The Black Tide is planning something big and from the information we have world is in danger. As for you this involves you because our agent the one who was capture is Agent Alexei Shostakov your ex-husband I believe.

Natasha is shocked to hear that turns around and looks at Andrei Bardzeski then looks at Phil Coulson.

Black Widow:Sir I need some time off I have to go home.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
